1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cargo carrier. Specifically, the present invention relates to a light-weight and durable cargo carrier that attaches to a vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Storage space has always been at a premium in vehicles as long as cars have been in existence. The first trunk space ever designed was an actual leather trunk that was suspended from the car with leather straps and buckles.
Over the years there have been many improvements on how to store cargo on a vehicle. With the most prevalent being cargo space being housed within the vehicle. In recent years, however, there has been a trend to have a third row of seats added to sports utility vehicles (SUVs). This third row of seats has severely limited the amount of available store space in the SUVs when the third row is in use.
In order to increase storage space of these SUVs, many types of rear cargo attachments have been manufactured. But the prior art attachments are too heavy, too hard to attach to the vehicle and/or have structurally failed when overloaded. Due to these inadequacies, there is significant commercial interest in the fabrication of a light-weight and durable cargo carrier that has a high weight-bearing capacity.